VIXX Talk
by GaemGyu92
Summary: Tingkah absurd member VIXX saat gabung dalam sebuah group chat di kala saling berjauhan serta tingkah romantis si manusia es a.k.a Jung Leo yg nyamperin si leader N tanpa terduga di rumahnya hohohoho VIXX Member. N LEO KEN RAVI HONGBIN HYUK REVIEW JUSEYO


Title: VIXXTALK

Author: jtw

Cast: Pikseu Membeodeul/?

Genre: Lawak Gagal

Rated: Menurutmu? /kicked/

a/n: ini Saya dapat ide usai menjadi bahan bullyian di groupchat kkt-nya para 'Selir Leo' (edyan ya si datar itu selirnya berjejer dimana2)

jadi, kalo biasanya saya nulis baku nan formal pisan, maka biarkan kali ini saya lupa diri sejenak untuk menjadi alay dan menulis dengan bahasa amburadul ala kaum sebangsa saya (read: anak roleplayer)

intinamah enjoy welah!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, saat tiba-tiba keponakannya datang memasuki kamarnya setengah berlari dengan wajah ditekuk sebal.

"Samchon! kenapa mandimu lama sekali sih kaya cewe. Hapemu berisik tuh jerit-jeritan mulu dari tadi. Mana ditinggal di ruang tamu lagi. Rese."

Keponakannya itu segera melesat keluar kamar Hakyeon usai menyembur pamannya itu dengan unek-uneknya, meninggalkan Hakyeon yang melongo bodoh atas kelakuan ponakannya itu.

"Heh bocah kampret. Dia itu ponakan siapa sih? Kok malah mirip Sanghyuk si bocah setan -_-".

Hakyeon ngedumel sambil mendudukkan pantat bohaynya ke kasur, meraih hapenya yg tadi dilempar dengan tidak ber-ke-pri-hape-an oleh ponakannya. tanpa peduli handuk basah yang masih bertengger di kepalanya, ia membuka pola kunci di hapenya dan mengklik tab notifikasi. ia mendengus. rupanya para membernya yg berada jauh di rumah mereka masing-masing itu tengah menjebolkan notif hapenya.

"Rumpi banget sih kaya lagi di acara award".

Sambil ngedumel ujung-ujungnya Hakyeon mengklik notifikasi dari groupchat kakaotalk-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **VIXXTALK**

 **kenjyani** : PING!

 **kenjyani** : PING!

 **kenjyani** : PING!

 **kenjyani** : PING!

 **kenjyani** : PING!

 **kenjyani** : PING!

 **kenjyani** : PING!

 **kenjyani** : PING!

 **kenjyani** : PING!

 **kenjyani** : PING!

 **manhyuk** : plis yha ken hyung ini bukan bbm make ping ping segala -_-

 **kenjyani** : yess ada hyogi'-' abis hyung lagi bete elah pulang ke rumah malah disuruh naik ke genteng /emot mewek jejeritan/

 **labimacho** : eh mancungku ngapain naik genteng?

 **manhyuk** : Bahh lakinya dateng. ngapa pula naik genteng? disuruh debus apa akrobat?

 **kenjyani** : itu kamar ponakan bocor jadi suru benerin genteng sama hyung. kampret emang /emot manyun/

 **kenjyani** : apaan sih hyuk sewot deh

 **labimacho** : kenapa ngga telfon aku aja sih? kan ntar aku tinggal kesana terus bantuin.

 **manhyuk** : Bahh caper si larva hyung

 **kenjyani** : ogaahhh-,- yang ada ntar lo malah robohin genteng. terus nyusup ke kamar gue-,- acidaaqqsss

 **labimacho** : eh kok gitu sih?

 **kenjyani** : kan badan lo keker bii~ dan lo itu mesum! *ups

 **labimacho** : Ohh jadi itu kode ya hm? /emot mupeng/

 **kenjyani** : kode kode jidat lo /emot tendang/

 **manhyuk** : bat nyamuk bat nyamuuuukkkkk

 **dimplebean** : beri6!

 **manhyuk** : Bahh kacang alay muncul

 **dimplebean** : /emot nguap/

 **labimacho** : ehh princess bean jam segini uda tidur?

 **kenjyani** : larva ganjen emang-,-

 **manhyuk** : bhaakk ada yg zelos/?

 **dimplebean** : cape gue pas pulang tuh langsung di geret buat ngikut ke jakarta. makanya langsung tepar /emot terkapar/

 **dimplebean** : jan manggil gue dengan panggilan genit gitu kenapa gue ga mau ya gendang telinga gue meledak gegara disembur emak2 bibir dower itu.

 **kenjyani** : maksud lo kong?! /emot anjing berapi-api/

 **manhyuk** : wiiiihh hyung jadi lo di jekardah nih sekarang?

 **labimacho** : santai sayang santai /emot peluk/

 **kenjyani** : santai santai ndasmu! tuh si kacang ngeledek gue larva bego!

 **manhyuk** : E& /emot ngakak/

 **dimplebean** : tupan apa gue bilang larva, bego sih lo

 **dimplebean** : yoyoi mayan pan mumpung liburan juga. mau liat kembaran lo hyuk (baca: monas)

 **labimacho** : kamu kok galak banget sih yang ketus2 mulu kaya lagi pms

 **manhyuk** : binhyung kampret juga ya lama2. dasar cina jejadian. balik koriya gue lelepin lo ke sungai han.

 **manhyuk** : ato mau gue jatohin dari puncak namsan tower?

 **manhyuk** : terbahak

 **dimplebean** : terbahak(2)

 **dimplebean** : duh aku jadi takut'-'

 **kenjyani** : rese lo pada!

Hakyeon menscroll isi chat tersebut dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara ngakak, ngeri, meringis, sakit kepala, sakit perut, nyeri lambung, sariawan, dan bibir pecah-pecah *oke abaikan* kemudian ia memutuskan buat nimbrung, ikut ngerusuh.

 **chayeppo** : yaaaaaakkkkkk! kalian yg suka ngatain gue rempong tapi lo lo pada juga yg rumpi! /emot nunjuk-nunjuk/

 **chayeppo** : kongie di jakarta? oleh-oleh yaaaaaa

 **chayeppo** : /emot kedip-kedip/

 **manhyuk** : /emot soak/

 **kenjyani** : /emot soak/ (2)

 **dimplebean** : ewh jibang lo hyung

 **labimacho** : /emot soak/ (3)

 **chayeppo** : lo pada nerbener yha durhakim lo sama lider

 **manhyuk** : alay sih

 **dimplebean** : sumber kealayan

 **chayeppo** : yyaakk duo magnae! /emot anjing berapi-api/

 **labimacho** : widih kennie ada temen pms

 **kenjyani** : apa lo bilang shik?!

 **kenjyani** : hweeeeee n hyuuuuung sini sekutu sama gueeeeee /emot mewek lari-lari/

 **chayeppo** : ujuju kennie-yaaaa

 **chayeppo** : /emot ngesot/

 **manhyuk** : yha ibu2 arisan ketemu ibu2 pkk

 **labimacho** : pacar gue hyuk atunya-_-

 **manhyuk** : yha aja yha.

 **dimplebean** : pasti mereka lagi ngerumpi di pc noh sekarang.

 **labimacho** : lo kaga ngikut? lo kan sejenis

 **manhyuk** : terbahak

 **dimplebean** :/emot tendang/

 **labimacho** : lah bener pan gue

 **dimplebean** : minta dimasukin mesin cuci lo biar otaklo bersih

 **labimacho** : cantik sadisssss

 **manhyuk** : afgan noh!

 **coolleo** : /emot banting hape/

 **manhyuk** : setdah babeh dateng2 lempar hape. pecah tar beh cem punya larva hyung

 **labimacho** : lah bebawa gue

 **dimplebean** : karena lo jorok

 **labimacho** : lah apa hubungannya?

 **coolleo** : berisik-_-

 **manhyuk** : selaw beh selaw~

 **manhyuk** : maakkk maaakkk babeh nih nyariin

 **manhyuk** : kangen katanya

 **manhyuk** : cepetan jan rumpi berdua mele tar babeh off lg dah nyesel ntar

 **coolleo** : sanghyuk-_-

 **manhyuk** : piss beh pisss v(^^)

 **chayeppo** : kyaaaaa uri taekwoonnie~~~ /emot peluk erat plus cium/

 **coolleo** : ya love /balas emot yang sama/

 **manhyuk** : bat nyamuk bat nyamuukkkk

 **dimplebean** : bat nyamuk bat nyamuukkkk(2)

 **labimacho** : bat nyamuk bat nyamuukkkk(3)

 **kenjyani** : anjiiiirrr n hyung nah lakinya dateng mah lupa sama gue

 **kenjyani** : bat nyamuk bat nyamuukkkk(4)

 **labimacho** : kan ada aku sayang /emot lope pinkeu pinkeu/

 **kenjyani** : kamunya lagi rese!

 **chayeppo** : kangen Ihh yang~ mama papa nanyain kamu tadi.. kamu disuruh main katanya u,u

 **dimplebean** : uhuk leo hyung ditanyain mertua

 **manhyuk** : disuruh ngapelin anak gadisnya

 **labimacho** : mama papa kennie nanyain aku ngga?

 **coolleo** : sama kangen juga sayang.. iya gitu nanyain? salamin dulu aja ya..

 **kenjyani** : in your dream. mau banget ditanyain?

 **dimplebean** : edan leo hyung bisa romantis juga.. kira mahluk datar gitu cuma bisa mingkem doang

 **manhyuk** : babeh pan banyak belajar diem2

 **manhyuk** : mposs lo larva hyung /emot ngakak/

 **labimacho** : yang kamu kok galak banget sih beneran pms ya?

 **chayeppo** : iya ayang disalamin ntar /emot wiggle/

 **chayeppo** : yang kangen ih pengen meluk ):

 **manhyuk** : kode keras

 **dimplebean** : kode keras (2)

 **coolleo** : tunggu aja bentar lagi aku bakal segera meluk kamu

 **kenjyani** : mau mampus kim wonshik?!

 **kenjyani** : kode keras (3)

 **chayeppo** : eoh? /emot melongo/

 **labimacho** : alah leo hyung romantisnya di chat doang, atau pas llagi beduaan doang sama n hyung

 **manhyuk** : iri ae lu hyung

 **dimplebean** : hyuk kalo ngomong pedes ya cem bon cabe level 27

 **manhyuk** : setdah itu bon cabe apa level maen game?

 **dimplebean** : /emot ngakak/

 **coolleo** : /emot kasih bunga/

 **coolleo** : aku depan pagar nih

He?

Hakyeon belingsatan.

Ia taro hape di kasur, buru-buru lari keluar kamar, menuju teras. Ga peduli kalo hapenya sekarang tereak-tereak lagi atas kehebohan para membernya di groupchat, karena pas dia buka pintu depan, ia lihat sosok Taekwoon yang tengah berdiri depan pagar rumahnya sambil bawa sebuket mawar merah dengan gaya gentlemannya.

Hakyeon jalan nuju pagar sambil nepuk-nepuk pipinya. ini bukan mimpi kan?

Taekwoon nyusul ke Changwon buat ketemu dia? Demi Neptunus! Hakyeon berasa punya sayap terus terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Apalagi sekarang dia liat Taekwoon berbalik dan tersenyum padanya.

Ingatkan Hakyeon supaya ngga lompat-lompat terus keseleo saking senangnya.

karena di hapenya, empat member lainnya lagi heboh ngegosipin dua sejoli VIXX itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini tamat.

.

.

.

dibuat sekali jadi sekaligus tamat.

absurd. kaga jelas. aneh. salahin ae si Leo RL sana yg selirnya tumbuh dimana-mana.

salam ganteng-jtw

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hello~~~ balik dgn ff nyeleneh titipannya jtw yg pipinya minta di unyelin biar jd mochi yg kl ane laper tinggal gigit/?

knp bahasanya beda? yahhh anggaplah krn ini lg edisi nyeleneh ttg chat yg bahasanya suka campur aduk cem gado-gado, jd maklum ajah yak. yg penting pd ngerti kan? hehehe

.

.

.

.

 **REVIEW JUSEYOOOOOOOO~~~~ *BOM EMOT WIGGLE" ALA KAKAOTALK/?* -mumpung bln puasaa jd si jtw kagak bs nerkam ane muahahaha *ketawa iblis/?***


End file.
